


Flor De Cerezo

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Erwin Reflexiona sobre la naturaleza de la batalla y el curso de su vida y el fin de esta.





	Flor De Cerezo

En las noches tranquilas de otoño el viento sopla, susurrando "caer es la esencia de la flor, un pétalo a la vez".

En el calor de la batalla, donde la sangre y la furia brota, donde germina el miedo.

Mil ocasos vi, en cada uno la sonrisa de un camarada.

Perdí el termor y la furia, solo el frío de los números sentí.

Ya ni la vergüenza del fracaso pesaba en mí, solo el recuerdo de mil, mil camaradas que arrastrados por el viento desaparecieron frente a mí.

Cayeron igual que la nieve del invierno para desvanecerse con el sol primaveral.

Este es mí último otoño, mí último ocaso, el cielo ya oscureció y puedo ver la luna en el horizonte.

Sin fuerzas caí dormido durante el viaje, y fueron mis sueños los que continuaron internandose en el camino, desdibujandose en los límites de la vida.

Este hombre, tan apegado a sus sueños que le cuesta morir.  
Se despide, sus amigos lo llaman, porque está a punto de morir.

Cae otro pétalo del cerezo.


End file.
